harrypotterhogwartsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Harry James Potter Harry is a wizard that has faced immensed pressure from the age of 1. On 31st October 1981 Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow and killed both his parents and attempted tp kill him. He was from then on going to be 'the Chosen One.' In 1991 he was invited to go to Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry, where he met Voldemort again. Then the year after the Chamber of Secrets was opened. In year 3 of Hogwarts Siruis Balck esaped from Axaban and tried to track down Harry. In his fourth year he was entered to the Triwizard Tournament by a Death Eater. After that he battled Voldemort and then had to tackle the immense task of defeating Voldemort. Early Life Harry was born in the 31st July 1980 in the town of Godric's Hollow. His parents were Lily and James Potter, two of the best students at Hogwarts school. At Hogwarts james had three friends; Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. All of these know Harry well when he was a baby. Sirius was made Harry's godfather and the secretkeeper of their house. for Harry's first birthday Sirius bought Harry a toy broomstick. Shortly after that Peter Pettigrew arrived. He was different, because he knew that in a short while Lord Voldemort would turn up and kill them all. Peter was the secretkeeper of their house after Sirius felt uneasy. It turned out that Pettigrew would have betrayed his friends. On 31st Otober Voldemort did come round to the Potter's and killed James. He then ordered Lily to step aside, but she refused so Voldemort killed her too. He then turned to Harry, and tried to kill him, but he was stopped. When Lily had given her life to save Harry, she had formed a barrier between them. The spell rebounded and hit Voldemort. The horcruxes Voldemort made meant he couldn't die, but a part of his soul latched itself onto the only living thing in the room, Harry. Harry was then collected by Hagrid and after persuading Sirius to let him go, he was taken off to Dumbledore. Dumbledore then left him on the doorstep of the Dursley's, Harry's only remaining family, with a letter explaining what had happened. When Harry grew up odd things used to happen. These were signs he was a wizard, but he didn't know that. He had been running away from Dudley and then he ended up on the roof of the school. Aunt Petunia ut Harry's hair until he was bald, but it grew back in the morning as usual. His aunt also tried to make him fit into a horrible jumper of Dudley's, and it shrunk so much it would fit a teacosy. Most of these Harry was punished for. He was made to stay in his bedroom, he cupboard under the stairs, without meals for set times. Then one day in the summer holidays a letter arrived to Harry. After 10 years at living at the Dursley's not once had Harry recieved a letter and there was his first one. As he gave the rest of the post to Vernon he opened his letter, but before he managed to it was taken off him by Vernon. For that week more and more letters arrived for Harry all addressed the same ''Mr H. Potter'' ''The Cupboard under the Stairs'' ''4 Privet Drive'' ''Little Whinging '' ''Surrey'' So out of fear he moved into the smallest room and more and more letters kept arriving. Then on Sunday, whilst Vernon was talking about no post of Sundays, over 100 letters arrived for Harry, through any means possible. Mad with anger Vernon ordered everyone to pack some belongings and to meet by the car. Then then went to Railview Hotel where Harry had 150 letters arrive at the front desk, so Vernon bought a hut on the rock and they all went to sleep. At midnight Harry celebrated his borthday when there was a loud booming noise at the door. The door then fell completely off it's hinges and a huge man entered. He then told Harry that he was a wizard and about Hogwarts and then they went to sleep, Harry full of excitement about the last hour. Hogwarts: Year 1 Hogwarts: Year 2 Hogwarts: Year 3